


Wish You Were Here

by Heart Eyes (hearteyesharrington)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Harringrove, M/M, Steve Harrington - Freeform, billy hargrove - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyesharrington/pseuds/Heart%20Eyes
Summary: At first, days passed, days he couldn’t get out of bed. Days where he refused to accept what happened, that it was all just a really bad nightmare. Except it wasn’t. It was his life now. It was his reality. This was how it was going to be. They’d always agreed that they would take what came at them. Except for this, this was the one thing they couldn’t take. They literally couldn’t take being together. He’d give anything to go back to the days of them fighting until they bled if it meant he’d get to kiss him one last time or to touch him again.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is about as angsty as I get. I like smut. Anyway.

They didn’t plan for this. How could someone? They thought they’d be together forever, or some shit. Looking back, it was stupid to think like that, stupid to ask for something like that. But most of all, it was stupid to fall in love. They were young, they were stupid. They were each other’s first forays into the unknown. How were they supposed to know?

Love wasn’t planned, feelings weren’t planned, and an entire summer of heated nights in the back of the Camaro definitely weren’t planned. The entire situation was fucked at this point, screaming matches punctuated by fists being thrown and bloody clothes. It was a love that was shown with a lust for violence, pushing each other to the physical and emotional limits until nothing was left. And that’s exactly what happened. They loved and fought until nothing was left for the other to take.

So when those Camaro brake lights peeled out of his driveway and off into the night for the last time, he shouldn’t have been surprised. But he was, he was devastated. He wasn’t coming back this time. The fucked up thing that started all those months ago had come to life altering end. They were finished. He was finished. He would never be the same again.

At first, days passed, days he couldn’t get out of bed. Days where he refused to accept what happened, that it was all just a really bad nightmare. Except it wasn’t. It was his life now. It was his reality. This was how it was going to be. They’d always agreed that they would take what came at them. Except for this, this was the one thing they couldn’t take. They literally couldn’t take being together. He’d give anything to go back to the days of them fighting until they bled if it meant he’d get to kiss him one last time or to touch him again. _Anything_.

Then months passed, the months faded quickly, he tried to move on. His thoughts always wandered back to him though. Back to what they had. Back to when they understood each other, when they knew each other better than they knew themselves. Slowly, the pain faded, but it never really went away. He’s wondered if it ever went away, or honestly if he even wanted it to. The pain reminded him of what they had. It reminded him that it was _real_ , that he was real.

When two years passed, he lost hope. He lost the hope that he’d ever come back, that things would ever be the same. He hardly thought about him anymore or at least he tried to convince himself that he didn’t. He thought about him on the anniversary of the day he left both years, and both years he couldn’t get out of bed. He’d begun to wonder if this was what love was, hurting constantly and staring at the void the other person left in his life. He’d buried himself in that void for two years. Every place he turned would bring back a memory of something that was said or done.

He passed the park, turning his head the other way to avoid the onslaught of feelings, feelings of the first time they’d touched each other and later the first time they were intimate. He ignored that stupid park as much as he could, ignoring the sniffling he’d assumed was coming from himself.

 

“Steve?”


End file.
